


Natsume's Book of Friends 30min Prompts

by EmiAysu



Series: 30 Minute Prompt Challenges [3]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiAysu/pseuds/EmiAysu
Summary: This is part of a challenge some friends and I do. Once a week we get together and we all write a story in 30 minutes based off of the same prompt. I decided to post my responses to the prompts here. I hope you have as much fun reading them as I had writing them.Each chapter of this story is a response to a different prompt. The prompts themselves will run the gambit from dialogue prompts, to picture prompts, and anything in between and mostly come from the internet. If I know where the prompt originally came from I'll include that as well.The prompt that was used will be listed in the Notes section at the beginning of each chapter. Some prompts may eventually be expanded and if they are that chapter will be edited to link to the finished story
Series: 30 Minute Prompt Challenges [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945492
Kudos: 5





	1. Dream Walker

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:   
> You: *Sleeping*  
> Me: *Astral projects into your dream*  
> Me: Hey
> 
> We were skeptical about this prompt but it turned out to be really good! This prompt will definitely turn into a full fledged story, I've already written more for it. It's not ready to post yet but once it does I'll link it here.

Kaname had been sleeping, the yokai had been extremely active lately and his head had been killing him. He only hoped Natsume was having an easier time of it. He had decided to go to sleep early and was thankful he was able to fall asleep fairly easily. He was in the middle of a rather pleasant dream, one where he could see yokai and help Natsume get out of all the trouble he seems to find himself in.

He was just wandering around his dream forest looking at all the yokai, thankfully since it was his dream his mind had only supplied the cuter and more gentle yokai. Some of them were ones he had seen using Taki’s circle but most were just what he had always imagined some of the smaller cuter yokai to look like. They were based somewhere between the myths and stories his father had told him growing up and some of the yokai Natsume had told him he had encountered during his adventures.

Ahh, speak of the devil and he shall appear, there coming out of the mists deeper in the forest was a dream Natsume. He raised his hand to draw dream Natsume’s attention when he realized he was running from something and seemed rather scared. When dream Natsume saw him he bolted in his direction, yelling out to Kaname to run. Kaname did turn and lightly start running in the opposite direction of the mist. He couldn’t help but think this was an odd turn for his dream. Before he knew it dream Natsume had taken his hand and was dragging him in a slightly different direction at a faster speed. Kaname did his best to keep up with dream Natsume as they ran into thicker woods but couldn’t help but flinch back from the tree branches as they scraped his cheeks.

He almost stumbled in surprise as he realized he could feel the sting of cuts where the branches hit him. “Natsume what’s going on? This is a dream right? I know I’m asleep and was in the middle of a dream.” He huffed out as they continued to run. His fear was building now as well. This was a dream right? The last thing he remembered was laying is his futon. He didn’t sleepwalk out into the woods and somehow woken up without realizing it, could he?

“Tanuma I’m so sorry you got dragged into this, we are in your dream but now its more then just that. Its the effects of a yokai. It grabbed me as I was on my way home. One minute I was on the path and the next I was in the mist. The yokai said if I could wake-up before it caught me it would leave me alone. I’ve been hopping through dreams for a while now.”


	2. “You’re lying.  What are you actually afraid of?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “You’re lying. What are you actually afraid of?”

Nishimura, Kitamoto, Tanuma and Natsume sat huddled around the campfire waiting for their fish to cook and deciding on who should tell the first scary story and debating on whether they caught enough fish to feed themselves and Natsume’s cat or not. Natsume looked over the group with a fond smile until nyanko sensei grabbed one of the fish and then Natsume was off chasing after the wayward animal and it wasn’t long before Tanuma joined the chase.

Nishimura and Kitamoto exchanged amused grins. This whole trip had started out because they had bee reminiscing about old camping trips when Natsume had said he’d never really gone camping. Which was honestly surprising with how much time he spent wandering around the woods. Like many of the other times when Natsume would casually announce that he hadn’t participated in some sort of childhood activity the two decided then and there they would help Natsume experience those events and make some good memories to hopefully counteract all the negative memories their friend seemed to have. When talking over their plans a few days later Tanuma had also mentioned never being camping before and so he was quickly added to the fold.

Natsume and Tanuma finally returned to the campfire, though they were noticeably missing both the cat and the stolen fish. It appeared Natsume’s pig-like cat was victorious once again. As they settled down to eat all four boys couldn’t help but start laughing.

The night continued on with many scary stories. Nishimura and Kitamoto were pleasantly surprised and a little bit scared at how many scary stories Natsume seemed to know and how detailed and realistic they seemed to be. Then again in hindsight it did seem like something that Natsume would be good at. As the night and the fire was dying down it went from telling scary stories to just talking about general fees. Nishimura admitted to being scared of spiders and Kitamoto let everyone know that yes he really was afraid of heights. Tanuma’s fear was a bit deeper in that he was afraid he would be left behind with how often he missed school and activities due to being sick so often. Natsume was strangely quiet throughout the exchange until Nishimura turned and asked him what he was afraid of. Natsume threw out a small seemingly normal fear of thunder. When he did Tanuma gained a sad glint in his eyes and Nishimura and Kitamoto shared a strained look but the conversation continued slowly going to a lighter conversation.

Eventually the boys put out the fire and found their way into their tents and sleeping bags. They all drifted off to a peaceful sleep. Natsume’s brows furrowed in his sleep as his dreams took a turn. A voice whispered through his head “You’re lying. What are you actually afraid of?”


End file.
